yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 021
"Battle with the Bot", known as "Yuma vs The Cleaning Robot Obomi" in the Japanese version, is the twenty-first episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on August 29, 2011 and in the United States on April 28, 2012. Featured Duels Yuma Tsukumo vs. Lilly (first) Duel is shown from an unspecified turn. Yuma has nothing on his field. Lilly has "Junk Robot Teapot Kangaroo" (800/1200) and "Junk Robot Camelcycle" (800/1600), both in Attack Position and a Set card. Lilly's turn Yuma's Life Points are damaged through unknown means (Yuma 2500 → 1900). Lilly activates her face-down "Star Light, Star Bright", changing the Level of "Teapot Kangaroo" to that of "Camelcycle" as they have the same ATK. Lilly overlays her two monsters to Xyz Summon "Wind-Up Zenmaister" (1900/1500) in Attack Position. "Zenmaister" attacks directly (Yuma 1900 → 0). Yuma Tsukumo vs. Lilly (second) Turn 1: Yuma Yuma Normal Summons "Gagaga Magician" (1500/1000) and Sets a card. Turn 2: Lilly Lilly activates "Eco Spell Reduce Waste", banishing "Junk Robot Cleannaga" (1200/800) and "Junk Robot Computerkong" (1000/1000) from her Deck to add "Junk Robot Camelcycle" (800/1600) from her Deck to her hand. She Normal Summons it in Attack Position and activates "Eco Spell Recycle", Special Summoning the two banished monsters. Lilly overlays the three monsters to Xyz Summon "Rhinobot" (2700/2000) in Attack Position. It attacks "Gagaga Magician", but Yuma activates his face-down "Half Unbreak", preventing its destruction in battle and halving the Battle Damage (Yuma 4000 → 3400). Turn 3: Yuma Yuma Normal Summons "Gagaga Girl" (1000/800) and equips it with "Wonder Wand", increasing its ATK by 500. He activates the effect of "Gagaga Magician", changing its Level to 8 until the End Phase. He then activates "Gagagathunder", inflicting 300 damage to Lilly for every Level different his two monsters (Lilly 4000 → 2500). Yuma Sets a card. Turn 4: Lilly Lilly Normal Summons "Junk Robot Teapot Kangaroo" (800/1200). She activates the effect of "Rhinobot" three times, detaching the three Overlay Units to increase the ATK of "Teapot Kangaroo" by 500 for each detached monsters. Its ATK rises to 2300. "Rhinobot" attacks "Gagaga Girl", but Yuma activates his face-down "Gagagaguard", preventing the destruction of "Gagaga" monsters in battle until the End Phase (Yuma 3400 → 2200). "Teapot Kangaroo" attacks "Gagaga Magician" (Yuma 2200 → 1400). During the End Phase, the effect of "Rhinobot" activates as it has no Overlay Units. "Junk Robot Teapot Kangaroo" is destroyed and both players take damage equal to its original ATK ( Lilly 2500 → 1700, Yuma 1400 → 600). Turn 5: Yuma Yuma activates "Star Light, Star Bright", changing the Level of "Gagaga Girl" to that of "Gagaga Magician" as they both have 1500 ATK. He overlays his two monsters to Xyz Summon "Number 39: Utopia" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. As "Gagaga Girl" was used in an Xyz Summon with another "Gagaga" monster, the ATK of "Rhinobot" is decreased to 0. "Utopia" attacks and destroys "Rhinobot" (Lilly 1700 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Differences in adaptations * Sakiyomi JumBANG! appearing in the World Duel Carnival ad are removed * The revealed electrical wires on the cord Yuma tried to connect on Lillybot is removed * Gagaga Girl's close-ups being summoned and being equipped with Wonder Wand are cut * Gagaga Girl is given more clothing to be less revealing Mistakes * When Lilly won the duel against Yuma for the first time, her WIN screen shows her with her pink ribbon attached, although she had only worn the ribbon moments after. This was corrected in the English dub. * When Lilly attacked Yuma with "Wind-Up Zenmaister", he remained with 1900 ATK Points. However, due to its effect, it should have increased to 2500.(this might have been because it would had not matter, as Yuma would had lost either way). Notes